


We are the Good Guys Now

by drakonlily (krayxlidlon)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krayxlidlon/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud is having communication issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are the Good Guys Now

**We are the Good Guys Now**

Cloud popped his neck and drummed strong fingers on the table. "Alright, anyone have any suggestions on how we should handle Dio?"

The arms that rose from around the table were all clothed in a suit of some fashion that was either blue or black.

"Anyone not a Turk?"

"What makes us not valid?" Reno asked in huff, lowering his hand and crossing his arms over his chest. He and Rude exchanged a confused look and Rude's large shoulders shrugged.

"Because we cannot just shoot him in the head."

To this there was a pause. "We can't?" Veld asked, arching an eyebrow in honest question.

"No. We. Cannot." Cloud punctuated every word.

There was a click as Vincent sat his gun on the table. "Sure we can, I could have it done in about three hours, with travel time."

"You can't just shoot people, guys."

The Turks were silent. They all looked at each other, and then looked at Cloud. "We did it all the time. It works great." Elena responded.

"We are the GOOD guys now, no willy nilly killing people." Cloud was beginning to look a little flustered. "GOOD GUYS." He stressed again.

"Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh." Came a round of realization.

"So, now, any suggestions?" Cloud resumed.

"How do you feel about explosions?" Tseng asked.


End file.
